


[APH/露中]乌里雅苏台 | Uliastay

by KamakuraKoiwa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamakuraKoiwa/pseuds/KamakuraKoiwa
Summary: “斯捷潘，你是想要我的命。”
Relationships: Russia & China
Kudos: 15





	[APH/露中]乌里雅苏台 | Uliastay

**Author's Note:**

> 文/鎌仓纲岩
> 
> -沙露和清耀 | 斯捷潘&王耀  
-历史向
> 
> -私设如山  
-考据致死

我走过最长的路，从江南烟雨到塞外大漠。雕刻在史册里的河山锦绣如画，似龙脊兴盛，又似国祚绵长。雄壮的马蹄声踏过原野，疾风刮起劲草，再卷落漫天黄沙。

它曾衰落也曾繁荣，游牧民族的图腾勾勒成士兵眉间的皱纹，骁勇的巴图鲁挥动臂膀擂响战鼓。而今，旧城一片萧瑟，自罗刹国进犯以来便终日不得安宁。

“索相。”

“完颜大人。”索额图忙不迭上前迎接，顶戴花翎一抖一抖的。从明黄色帷幔后走出一个人，相貌极为年轻，看起来约莫二十四五，却是九蟒五爪袍，仙鹤补服，眉宇间透着一股从容不迫。

他并没有立刻开口，而是握着串十八子凤眼菩提数珠，手指轻轻拨弄，径直走到悬挂的丝绢地图前。从瑷珲到雅克萨，皆是战火所及之处，当地村庄和人畜多遭劫掠，康熙给他看过折子，事态的发展经过他已了然于胸。

和当年的匈奴一样，先是寻衅滋事、侵扰边境，再后来演化为烧杀抢掠，公然索要土地。北方蛮夷的图谋和伎俩如出一辙，千年来都这幅德行，想必罗刹国打大清的主意不是一天两天，连火药都上好了膛。

突然想起一事，手上动作一顿，他转身问道：“去年刚行到喀尔喀，噶尔丹那贼子就闹叛乱，你说今年如何？”

“回大人，京城已派兵加强驻防，调黑龙江将军萨布素麾下八旗兵15000名，索伦兵2000名，鄂温克、鄂伦春和赫哲各部组成的卫队1000人，以及科尔沁亲王的蒙古骑兵1000名。我们这次是有备而来，想必嘎尔丹不敢轻易来犯。”

“你去年还主张退兵，”那人却不留他情面，只是发笑，话语里尽是调侃之意，“怎么如今换了立场？”

“大人莫要取笑微臣。去年正因此事被圣上痛斥一番，微臣至今仍羞愧不已，怎么敢忘记。”

“大清是从马背上得天下，你是满洲贵族，又是武官出身，不用我再提醒。”他意味深长地说道，目光扫过索额图的红宝石顶戴，尔后移向别处。

“是，微臣谨记。”

身居高位的这位主不是别人，正是大清入关初年赐姓完颜氏的王耀。北方战事未平，罗刹国屡次袭击边境，准噶尔蒙古又动荡不安，康熙下旨清剿匪徒，三年前即在雅克萨取得大捷。如今王耀被派往尼布楚进行和谈，目的是尽快与罗刹国达成一致，好集中精力对付漠西蒙古叛乱的嘎尔丹。

一颗颗捋着手里的念珠，他微微皱起眉头。作为活了数千年的存在，什么大风大浪没见过，只是签订个条约，到底稀松平常。五百年前的澶渊之盟，局面比今天更难堪，对面那契丹小子明里给他敬酒，一团和气，可话语里全是刺儿。再后来，王耀就没见过他了，对手换了一茬又一茬，只有王耀从北宋平章军国重事做到了大清南书房翰林。

如今他还是他，这罗刹国又是个怎样的对手？

抵达尼布楚的第九天，对方使臣还没有来，全军上下依旧严阵以待。王耀受够了这枯燥的日程，没得消遣是其一，远派办差还得没日没夜处理喀尔喀蒙古传来的军报。难得北上出关，就当是解闷，他换了一身正黄旗铠甲，纵马驰骋在塞外平原上。

疲乏的情绪一扫而空，烈日当头，汗水恣意挥洒在马背。王耀远远地看见天上飞过一只大雁，却直直坠下，忙拍马奔去，手扣在腰间的刀柄上。

不是满人，也不是蒙古人，一头白发在阳光下亮得耀眼。他把马拴在松树干，捡起刚被猎杀的大雁尸体，那一箭射得极准，甚至没有血污脏他的手。王耀手握马缰，冷眼旁观，直到斯拉夫青年抬起头，他才稍微缓和了神色。

“Oroccia？（俄罗斯）”  
“Est.（是的）”

他居高临下地注视着青年，十分威严里有三分是欣赏。满洲历来重视骑射功夫，尚武风气从未消减，骁勇善战的巴图鲁方为世人所推崇，帝王更亦然。王耀饶有兴致地打量他，和紫禁城里见到自己就恭敬行礼的人不同，青年正平静地回看他，神情自若得像在寻常围猎。

“博格达汗。”他用流利的拉丁语说道，声音却温润如冬日的雪。  
“你怎么知道？”王耀回答得不紧不慢。

青年单手拎起大雁，装进马腹侧边的网兜，拍去衣袖上的尘土，重新戴好哥萨克骑兵的高筒皮帽，这使他看上去更加高大。

“久闻大清国盛名，今日有幸得见博格达汗天颜。”明摆着的恭维之辞，说得却是不卑不亢，这让王耀无比受用，颔首嘉许他的致意。

三百年了，你还是没有变，那个骄傲、不可一世，却在冰天雪地中脱掉斗篷为我御寒的蒙古帝国。可惜你将那孩子遗忘了，如今他已成长为了不起的沙皇俄国，莫斯科是他的心脏。

匆匆赶来见他的私心，沉进冰窖，逐渐回归冷一般的死寂。好不容易找到机会相见，摄政的索菲娅公主赐给他御前大臣一职，行到赤塔，他便脱离队伍，快马加鞭地往尼布楚跑，好在使团抵达前独自先到。

自以为久别重逢，却不想是竹篮打水一场空。

“希望你们有足够的诚意，不要玩弄花样。”王耀意味深长地对他说，琥珀般的眼睛透着光，像能洞穿一切，锐利如苍鹰。  
“这是自然，但愿博格达汗有心罢兵修好，不辜负沙皇陛下的美意。”

斯捷潘勾起微笑，脱帽向王耀行礼，又退后一步跪下，吻了他的手背。

“你们西方人的礼数是如此？”  
“不，仅此一次。”

只有这一次罢了，作为曾经的莫斯科公国的回报。

十天后。

康熙二十八年七月初五，尼布楚郊外。

和议地点设于尼布楚和喀河之间，天幕为帐地为席，两国使臣各带员四十、兵五百，俄军列阵于城下，清军列阵于河岸，另各以二百六十人带刀剑进入会场。

有索额图和佟国纲打头阵，两个传教士做翻译，王耀则坐镇后方，摩挲着大拇指上的白玉扳指，一碗碧螺春端在手里，瓷声清脆。

那两个罗刹洋人，叫做戈洛文和伏拉索的，一上来就要大清把贝加尔湖地区划入罗刹国版图，完全无视清方使臣作出的声明。贝加尔湖是蒙古领地，满洲与蒙古联姻数年，早就是密不可分的政治联盟。况且博格达汗兼为蒙古大汗，蒙古各部均为臣属，还轮不到外人在清帝国的草原上狩猎。

王耀看他俩咄咄逼人的架势，手中动作一停，眉头蹙起。放眼整座北京城，还没哪个不知好歹的东西敢这样和他叫板。若不是看在斯捷潘戴金边眼镜的模样文质彬彬，举止还算得体，他可能早就翻脸无情了。

“你们应退到色楞格河以西。”  
“这不合道理，阁下，贝加尔湖畔自古以来为沙皇陛下所有。”

戈洛文理所当然的态度成功激怒了索额图和佟国纲，两位武将出身的大员。连王耀也看不下去了。茶盏一拍，径直走到戈洛文面前，针锋相对。

“自古？”他冷笑道，“什么时候俄罗斯也敢自比天朝，号称千秋万代，你以为？”

咫尺间的威压，言辞之犀利，并未使戈洛文退缩，反倒是斯捷潘的脸色很难看。他抓起鹅毛笔刷刷地写下一串拉丁文，将文书推给王耀：“博格达汗如果不想谈判，请以书面形式交涉。”

“不必，清方的谈判诉求不会变。你们要是不满意，今晚前给个准信，谁都没有耐心再等下去。”王耀注视着斯捷潘的眼睛，那清澈的明眸里，倒映出自己冷峻的面容。

“要打便打。”

当着所有人的面，王耀一字一板地说了个明白。

交涉无果，两国使臣不欢而散，谈判一时陷入僵局。

天色渐渐暗了，低垂的月亮挂上树梢，像蒙古人的弯刀。四下里悄然寂静，只隐隐听见虫鸣马嘶和巡逻侍卫的脚步声，然而却是山雨欲来风满楼。大帐内气氛紧张，凡是在场的人都严阵以待，王耀在罗汉床前来回踱步，等候所有要员到齐。

“圣上传来密旨，嘎尔丹已经攻陷土谢图部，局势异常凶险。我们没有多的时间和罗刹谈判，要集中兵力对付西北大患。”王耀凝重地陈述，眉头皱成一团，“今日宣战并非意气用事，就是向罗刹摊牌，必须速战速决。”

“完颜大人，那么兵力如何部署？”都统朗坦问道。

“黑龙江将军萨布素，带八旗兵和索伦兵沿山路包围尼布楚；都统班达尔善，传令鄂伦春、鄂温克和达斡尔三部卫队，从两侧迂回包抄罗刹营地；另外二百六十名侍卫仍担任谈判随扈，听候差遣。”

“明日卯时，即刻出兵。”  
“是！”

“大人，布里亚特蒙古有消息传来。”一名科尔沁骑兵匆匆进入大帐汇报军情，又对王耀附耳说了几句话，用的全是蒙语。王耀自是面不改色地听完，脸上看不出一点喜怒，交待过后便让人退下。

“一切按计划行事，请各位将军、都统务必重视，养精蓄锐备战明日。时候不早了，大家都退下吧。”

遣散众人后，王耀才闭上双眼躺靠在硬榻上，慢慢按揉着太阳穴。随军侍从端来萨其马和奶茶作宵夜，他让人给放茶桌上，摆手示意退下。

准噶尔叛乱，沙俄入侵黑龙江，换到二十年前是鳌拜擅权和三藩之乱，好在龙椅上坐着的那位是雄才大略的君主，此乃国家之幸。王耀亲眼看着他长大，八岁登基，十四岁亲政，十六岁除掉权臣鳌拜，二十岁即对战以吴三桂为首的三藩势力，如今又为边疆安宁劳碌。天下难得有太平光景，如今的世道不知比五胡十六国年间灾荒不断、连年饥馑的情状好过太多，他心里明白着。

王耀吃了块萨其马，用奶茶润了嗓子，觉得好受些。末了取下朝珠与戒指，和衣而卧。

一夜无梦。

次日清晨，整个清军营地开始行动。以萨布素、朗坦为首的将领率八旗和索伦骑兵包围了城池，倥偬的马蹄声自远处传来，猎人的弓箭沿山峦的起伏排开，蓄势待发。

伏拉索环视一周，面露难色：“您的意思是？”

王耀勾起唇角，那弧度极其微妙、恰到好处的讥诮：“您不是都见着了吗，又何必多问？”

如此变数在情理之中，却是意料之外，俄方的谈判陷入窘境。戈洛文气得胸口发疼，却不得不强忍着，和同行使臣商讨对策。相较之下，斯捷潘显得更加冷静，听完所有人的意见再权衡之后，他发话：“我去和他谈谈。”

“签，还是不签？”对面只有一句话。

斯捷潘知道，若是不签，结果会成什么样子。四十多年你来我往的局部战争，清朝还没有真正与沙俄为敌，只被当作流寇歼灭，或是严厉警告，并未形成完全对立的局面。阿尔巴津一役表明了清朝方面的态度，决不姑息入侵者，再加上俄国为夺取黑海出海口正与奥斯曼帝国作战，也没有兵力兼顾远东。

“当然签，”斯捷潘笑了一下，“不过这阵势未免太大，我们理应心平气和地解决争端。”  
“那得看贵国、沙皇陛下的诚意。”

一方长桌，两国使臣，谈判照旧进行。

俄方将300名哥萨克火枪兵部署在离谈判地点更近的位置，却得知3000布里亚特蒙古人突然叛变，欲联合清朝使团进攻尼布楚。签订条约宜早不宜迟，双方周旋良久，方才达成一致。戈洛文强要以黑龙江为界，清方自然不允，乃遵照康熙谕令：“尔等初议时，仍当以尼布潮为界，彼使者若恳求尼布潮，可即以额尔古纳为界”，表示可以让出尼布楚的主权，界限为石勒喀河、鄂嫩河至音果达河一带。戈洛文不接受，王耀没有开口，索额图又提议以从北面流入石勒喀河的绰尔纳河为界，还是未果。讨价还价后，最终北面以注入石勒喀河的格尔必奇河为界，南面以额尔古纳河为界，雅克萨归属清朝，尼布楚让给沙俄。

文件一式三份，满文、俄文和拉丁文各一版。王耀看着索额图落墨签字，取出玺印盖章，然后宣读誓词，相互交换条约。

“博格达汗为什么不对着主宣誓？”斯捷潘脸上的疑惑一点都不像是装的。  
“我们不信基督。”王耀淡淡摞下一句话，视若无睹。

如果当时能够察觉这家伙的野心就好了，包藏在温和皮相下的洪水猛兽。

光绪二十六年，北京畅春园。

缭绕的烟雾从帷幔后升起，在房间里四散开来，只觉满室香甜，饶是正屋中间檀木桌上那铜香炉里熏的苏合香也比不得。分明是白天，窗幔却总低垂着，并不拉起。屋里终日暗淡，只有鸟架上的那只虎皮鹦鹉还透露出点生气。

有人走进房间，皮靴踩在厚厚的回疆贡毯上，一步一个踏实。楠木雕花拔步床上的人剧烈咳嗽了几声，清瘦的身形在帷幔后映出影子。见对方仍是这副消沉样子，他猛地拉开帷幔。

王耀正对着他笑。

披头散发地侧躺在床，手里攥着烟管，王耀像是无所谓似的，又深深吸了一口，吐出白烟。他现在慵懒、颓唐，如同融化在蜜酒里的蛾子，醉生梦死。

“你不问我来做什么？”斯捷潘坐在床边，从他手里拿走烟管。

“怎么，来杀我？”  
“你明知不是。”他苦笑着摇头，不做辩解。

“当年在尼布楚时，你是多么有抱负和见地，为什么现在要自暴自弃。”斯捷潘的焦急不是假的，可他的野心也是真的。那年尼布楚条约签订，宫中举行宴会庆贺，两国使臣互赠礼物。王耀送了掐丝珐琅、苏绸和雪参，斯捷潘除了钻石珠宝外，还送了一张完整的棕熊皮。

“如果不是嘎尔丹，不可能那么容易让你夺走尼布楚。”  
“还有乌里雅苏台。”

“咸丰八年《瑷珲条约》、十年《北京条约》，咳咳……”他慢慢从床上坐起，眼睛紧闭，似是痛极，“光绪七年《伊犁条约》，光绪二十四年《旅大租地条约》。”

“斯捷潘，你是想要我的命。”

想曾经血洗万里江山，如今沦为阶下囚任人宰割，淤青、溃烂，一刀一刀凌迟下去，从心尖生生剜下一块肉，割得他痛。

他还是原来的王耀，在其位、谋其政，高高在上俯视众生，工于老练的政治作秀，没有过多的悲天悯人的情怀。因为痛久了，麻痹了，千年的岁月像石灰一样，抹平了心底的波澜。

可是现在，痛得锥心刺骨。

他永远都不可能原谅。

彼时的斯捷潘——不，他现在的名字是伊利亚·布拉金斯基，刚从克里姆林宫出来，口袋里揣着远东寄来的一封信。信的内容如下：

-  
亲爱的伊利亚同志，展信佳。

在共产主义的伟大理想和光荣使命中，这是我迈进新时代的第五个年头。感谢您三十多年来的帮助，感谢您的友好同盟，感谢苏联，请代我向赫鲁晓夫同志问好。

我热情地邀请您参加新中国成立第五周年的庆祝仪式，并且希望借您的诚意处理一些遗留问题。

——但愿您没有忘记。

我期待您的到来。

1954年，北京。  
-

“不要忘了这片土地。”不管他说过什么，做过什么，蒙古永远是一道隐隐作痛的疤，横亘在两人之间，永远不可能消失。

“我不会忘，你也不会。”

**Author's Note:**

> *《金史国语解》中说：“完颜，汉姓曰王。”完颜姓氏，源于女真族，为满族前身。完颜氏所建立的政权号“金”，清朝初期亦号“后金”。
> 
> *沙俄与清·大事年表  
1\. 1689年8月22日，清、俄两国在尼布楚开始会谈。清朝使团重要成员有领侍卫内大臣索额图、都统一等公佟国纲等，俄罗斯使团由御前大臣戈洛文、伊拉托木斯克总督符拉索夫率领。  
2\. 1689年9月7日，中俄双方举行隆重的签字仪式，索额图和戈洛文先在条约上签字、盖章，然后宣读誓词，相互交换条约。这个条约就是《尼布楚议界条约》。为表示庆贺，双方互赠礼品，还举行了盛大的宴会。  
3\. 1693年，俄国派使节赴北京觐见要求通商，由于其使节行三拜九叩礼，康熙皇帝非常高兴，特准俄国在北京建“俄馆”，每三年可以派200人商队入京逗留80天，其他国家不得享受此待遇。
> 
> *尼布楚条约签订细节：http://www.360doc.com/content/14/0217/01/11768460_353099972.shtml
> 
> 后记
> 
> 最近沉迷延禧攻略，于是摸出篇沙俄x清耀（作为十年的清史爱好者，在此了结一个心愿）  
沙俄与清耀在历史上的数次交锋，总是伴随着战争/条约/赔款，而《尼布楚条约》是这一切的开端，名义上的平等，实际却痛失疆土八百万，尼布楚城从此叫做涅尔琴斯克。  
我个人观念并非红色。凯撒说：“一切罪恶都起源于良好的开端”，红色起源于殉道式的理想主义，枯萎于内部腐化的悲剧，所谓屠龙少年最终成为恶龙，苏联就是前车之鉴。话虽如此，对蒙古独立一事，我一直都难以释怀，因苏联施压、民国妥协而被活生生割裂开的区域，被当作伤疤鲜少提及的地方，已经不再是大清国的北长城。非常令人遗憾和难受。
> 
> 关于王耀的立场我推敲了很久。1644年明朝灭亡时，王耀还是坐镇紫禁城的明耀，离签订尼布楚条约不过45年。从明到清，必然有接受朝代更迭（=身份转变）的过程，何况满洲风俗不同于中原，王耀的态度无可厚非。他是前朝遗老，也是本朝肱骨，再加上封建政体+尊卑观念+皇帝态度，清耀的地位绝对高于普通宗室或臣子，而西欧诸国基本没这么好的待遇，还可能被骂……  
总的来说，签订尼布楚条约时在位的是康熙，手腕相对仁慈，没有雍乾那两位权欲疑心重，所以待清耀不薄。而清耀长期养尊处优，难免有点官僚做派。
> 
> ps. 对兵力配置、名物典章的考据我尽力了，大体没错但肯定有很多疏忽错漏的地方，欢迎指出和交流。考据是个无底洞，能力有限，不再深入。


End file.
